Can I trust you?
by SnookieB123
Summary: Jack Brewer a pop star he has all the girls, fame and money in the world but all he wants to do is go to school live a normal life and maybe find love! Will that happen when he mysteriously bumps into the feisty, sarcastic black belt Kim Crawford will there be love?Or will Kim just think he's a joke and just wants to toy with her heart?READ TO FIND OUT co-written by KIMMYBEAR2358!
1. Finally in Seaford

**Here's my new story Can I trust you?(CITY)**

**I hope you all like it and please give me ideas on the way because I might get stuck!**  
**By the way I might spell things differently because of where I'm from!**  
**!COOLIES!**

**CHAPTER 1**  
**Jacks P.O.V**

"Jack honey, wake up we're landing in Paris in 15 minutes for your next concert" I groaned and opened my eyes _stupid concert_ I thought to myself.  
Let me tell you alittle bit about myself, my names Jack Brewer but you already knew that I'm a famous singer, actor, dancer and martial artist (second degree Black Belt) but know body knows all probably think being famous is awesome don't get me wrong it is, it's just that I want an normal life real friends we like me for me, not people that want to be your friend just because your famous, currently I have only 1 best friend that I trust and his name is Jerry Martinez we've been best buds since we were in dippers he currently lives in California,Seaford.

* * *

The plane finally landed, I got up and made my way off only to be bombarded by the paparazzi _god I hate them_ I ran towards the limo waiting for me and got in.  
We drove straight to the place I was performing at for a sound check.  
After the sound check I went online and saw that my best bud Jerry was on so I decided to talk to him "Hey Jer"  
"Hey Jack, what you up to?"  
"Same old, same old performing, interviews the usual" Just then Jerrys eyes just widened  
"Dude you should come to school with me, it'll make things alot easier!"I thought about it but what happens when all the kids bombard me?But it was now time to take a risk this is the first time in my life I can have a normal teenage hood or almost normal.  
"You know what that's a great idea, it's about time I take a risk and get out into the real world!"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Bye Jer, talk to you more about this."  
"Come in!"I screamed "Jack honey it's time to perform, hurry up"I walked back stage towards the stage where I will be performing.I could hear all my fans screaming my name _Jack, Jack, Jack _I grabbed a microphone and headed on stage ready to perform my song

_The city is ours x2  
__Rolling past graffiti walls  
Billboards lighting up the block  
Everyone of us on a mission (oh yeah)  
Got a whole crew by my side  
Cars beep beep when they pass us by  
We ready to get down to business (mmm hmm)  
we pull up, open the door  
All the girls scream, there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall and everybody is calling  
Here we come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it all started  
CHORUS  
Because the night is young  
The light is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city ours  
Live it up, until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight...  
The city is ours x2  
**Sorry can't be bothered writing the rest of the song if you wanna hear it go to youtube and search up the city is ours by Big Time**** Rush**_"Thank you Paris, I had a lovely time tonight and hope to see you all in the future, good night and good luck!"  
I ran off stage and towards my dressing room to find my mum sitting in there with a huge smile plastered on her face...

**Kims P.O.V  
**My name is Kim Crawford but if you call me Kimmy or Blondie you might as well have the emergency center on speed dial.I'm a second degree black belt in karate and I love riding my skateboard. I go to Seaford high and my best friends are Grace who's with Jerry Kelsey with Eddie and Julie with Milton, I'm like the loner in the group.  
I was on my way to school with my neighbor Jerry talking when he got a video Skype call "hey Jerry who's that?"  
"Oh know one just my best friend"see Jerry has a best friend that he talks to all the time yet know one knows his name or what he looks like.  
During the day I couldn't find Jerry anywhere he must of taken the day of to talk to his 'friend'.  
I was walking home when I saw Jerry jumping up and down happily, so I walked up to him to find out why he's so happy "Hey Jer, why so happy?"  
He looked at me and said "My best friend is coming tomorrow!"I was happy I was starting to think Jerry had made him up,_ I can't wait to meet him_ I thought to myself.

**Jacks P.O.V  
**"Mum what is it? Why are you so happy?"she just ran up to me and hugged me and whispered in my ear _you finally get it your way _I looked at her confused and then she said "you get to go to school with Jerry!"I just smiled and hugged my mum so tight she could of exploded "but..."she said then I thought _ oh no not a but _"you will have to live with Jerry"she said to be honest I really didn't care if I was living with my mum I'm just really happy that I get to spend some time with my best bud in person.I quickly pulled out my phone and called Jerry  
"hello"Jerry said into the phone "Jer, guess what"I said excitedly "what?"he asked  
"I get to go to school with you and I get to live with you while I do!"I screamed "really man, that's great I can't wait to show you all my friends especially Kim"  
**The Next Day**  
I got of the plane and now I'm in the wonderful Seaford Jerry keeps talking about.  
There was no paparazzi because know one knows I'm here except Jerry his family and my mum.  
The car ride there was silent until I pulled up at Jerry's house.I got out of my car only to be tackled down by my best friend Jerry Martinez.  
"Looks like your happy to see me"I say in a sarcastic tone "yea bro, just drop your stuff right there, I want you to meet the neighbor also known as Kim"  
he shoved me towards the door with him following close behind KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "hello Jerry, what a nice surprise, this must be your friend..."  
"Jack"I said as I held out my hand which she took then Jerry said "is Kim home?" "sorry no she isn't she's at karate practice you should check there"  
"thank you, Mrs Crawford." "Hey Jer I think I'm just gonna settle in and get some rest, okay?" "Okay"  
I went inside Jerry's house and he showed me the room I will be staying in.  
I finally settled in and layed down to rest but I couldn't think straight so I opened the balcony doors and saw a room opposite mine with a girl in it I wasn't able to see her face but what I did notice was that she was doing Karate and may I say she was amazing.I decided to get some rest because tomorrows my first day at Seaford high and i wanted to make a good first impression.

**I hope you liked the chapter in the next one Jack and Kim will meet Ekkkk!  
Please read and review tell me what you think!  
I should update more often because I'm on school holidays !YAY!  
REVIEW PLEASE till next time BYE! **


	2. Meeting Mr Brewer

**Here's my next chapter of CITY I hope you all like it and I'll like to thank 2 special people that reviewed...  
*ShawnaCrazyGirl  
AND  
*KrystalINSANEGirl  
THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 2**  
**Kims P.O.V**

I got home at about 8 from Karate and went straight up to my room to practice because of the next tournament coming up in two weeks time.I plugged my earphones in my ears and listened to the famous Jack Brewers song 'The city is ours' to be honest I don't really like Jack Brewer he has 3 things and that's all he cares about fame, girls and money, but to be honest he doesn't have a terrible voice.I started practicing my movements in slow motion to see that I got everything when I felt like someone was watching me, but I just ignored practicing it was about midnight so I decided to go to bed.

* * *

I woke up at about 7 in the morning to get ready I pulled out my baby blue skinny jeans and a white V-neck.I then headed into the shower to get my self cleaned my shower I got changed and went downstairs and looked at the time 7.30 holy shit I'm late!I grabbed an apple and my skateboard and headed out the door.I was on my way to school when I bumped into my best friend Grace O'Doherty."Hey Gracey"I said only I can call her that "hey Kimmy"and only she can call me that "what classes do you have today?"I asked, she showed me her timetable-

_1st period-Math  
2nd period-English  
3rd period-Break  
4th period-Social __Studies  
5th period-Lunch  
6th period-Dance/Music_

I was happy because we had all the same classes together except I have English first then I have maths. Then out of no where Grace said "there's supposed to be a new kid starting today and I heard he was a celebrity and super HOT!"she screamed the last part I laughed at her craziness "yea right who would want to go to our little school?That's right know one!"by the time I said that I was at my locker taking my Math and English books first bell rang and Grace went of and I turned around and started walking toward my class when I accidentally bumped into someone causing me to fall over knocking all my books to the ground."I'm sorry"I said not looking up to who I bumped into "No, no it's all my fault, I should of been looking, it's just that I'm new here and I'm sorry"he held out his hand for me to take which I gladly took making sparks fly through my arm revealing who helped my up and I was shocked to see the one and only...

**Jacks P.O.V**  
I woke up at about 7.15 in the morning, I went and hopped into the shower to get refreshed and clean for the I got out and got dressed into black skater jeans and a red V-neck.I went downstairs to see Jerry waiting for me at the door "dude hurry up we have to be there in 5 minutes"he said I quickly grabbed an apple and my skate board and rode beside Jerry."Hey Jer, when did you ever come to school early?"I questioned "oh since I've been riding with Kim"he said then I thought does Kim ride "hey Jer, tell me more about this Kim"he just looked at me confused and said "she does Karate at the bobby Wasabi dojo with us"he said then thought something "dude you should join our dojo, I mean your a second degree black belt we only have one black belt not including Rudy our sensei"he said and now I was really eager to know who the other black belt was but unfortunately we arrived at school and lets say everyone charged towards Jerry and I luckily I got out with out them noticing so now there just tackling Jerry.I ran into the school and checked behind me to see if anyone was following and luckily no one was so I turned around only to bump into a girl who dropped all her books and fell down with them."I'm sorry"she said not looking up to see who I was "No, no it's all my fault, I should of been looking, it's just that I'm new here and I'm sorry"I said as I held out my hand which she gladly took but when she touched my skin I felt sparks go through my arm but I decided to ignore 's when she looked at me and might i say she has the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen so I introduced my self "Hi, I'm Jack Brewer it's nice to meet you"I said while shaking her hand.

**Kims P.O.V  
**Jack Brewer?I thought to my self he then introduced him self to my "Hi, I'm Jack Brewer it's nice to meet you"he said while shacking my hand " Kim Crawford"I replied he smiled and I smiled back he then said "are you Jerry's neighbor?"I nodded and asked "why?"he looked at me and said "oh he just mentioned you to me, saying you did karate and you skateboarded"I was about to answer when the school slut Donna Tobin pushed me to the ground while whispering in my ear "you better stay away from Jack he's MINE!"she then went up to Jack and started talking to him then I thought _held probably hang out with her shes popular and what every guy wants held never want to befriend a freak like me no guy wants me I do karate and I ride a skateboard, I'm yous-less _I just stood up and made my way through the crowd that was starting to form around the almighty famous JACK BREWER!

I made my way in class and sat at the back of the room watching all the students flood into the room trying not to be late for class everybody was settled into class and like usual I have no one to sit with unless my friends are in class but sadly there then there was a knock on the door and in walked Jack Brewer, lets just say most of the girls fainted or went NUTS!Mr Martins then spoke up "aha, Mr Brewer you can sit in the back by Miss Crawford, Kim please put your hand up"I shyly put my hand up and he saw me and walked over to me and sat the girls weren't happy about this they kept sending me glares and jealous looks.  
Mr Martins spoke up again "the person you are sitting next to is the person you will sit next to for the rest of the year and will be the person you'll be working on a project with"basically everyone in the room Martins then said "come to me and I'll give you your assignment"the bell then rang and everyone was piling out of the room Jack then turned to me and said "can I get your number?"I was shocked with his words so I said "excuse me"he looked at me and said for the project I nodded and got out a scrap piece of paper and wrote my number on it "here"I said handing it to him and going up to the teacher and getting the assignment and leaving without speaking another word.

**I hope you all loved it please READ and REVIEW and tell me what you think!  
Don't forget to favourite or follow!  
Hope you enjoyed reading it!  
Till next time bye!**


	3. Someones late to class

**Hey guys this is my new chapter and I'd like to thank ShawnaCrazyGirl for giving me an extra boost and chech out her story it's SWASOME(SWEET&AWESOME)CHECK IT OUT AND DON'T 4 GET TO REVIEW**

**Now lets get on with the chapter...**

**CHAPTER 3**  
**Kims P.O.V**

Once I left the class room I walked straight to my locker to talk to Grace about what happened this morning.I saw her coming towards me so I said"Hey Grace I need to talk to you about something"she looked at my confused then said "okay whats up?"I started telling her that "I bumped in to Jack Brewer in the morning when you left to go to class"and I also told her that "when our skin touched I felt sparks I know cliche, but it was true."She then started screaming "AHHHHH"suddenly everyone in the hall looked at us "what?"I asked quietly she pointed behind me and I was surprised to see that face again...  
"Jack"I muttered under my breath but somehow he heard "why hello to you Kim and..."he said gesturing to my best friend "Grace"then he said "Grace as in Jerry's girlfriend?"I was surprised he knew who Grace and Jerry were so I asked "how do you know Grace and Jerry?"he then smirked at me "Jerry and I have been best buds since we were in dippers and he talks about Grace all the time" then everything fell into place all Jerry's phone calls and the reasons he had to go in the middle of karate practice."We have to go"I said to Jack pulling Grace along with me to the bathroom so she wouldn't embarrass herself even more.  
"Grace, what are you doing just screaming like that?"I asked annoyed she just gave me a sympathetic look and said "sorry, it's just I'm his biggest fan and you know it!" just then the bell rang and we sprinted of to class so we wouldn't be late.  
I was sprinting down the halls when I remembered I left my Maths book in the bathroom, so I quickly turned around and went to get the time I got it and made my way to class I was already 5 minutes late.I entered the room quietly making sure nobody heard me, but unfortunately the teacher saw me "Miss Crawford, why are you so late?"questioned Mrs Kenny "umm, I-I was getting my boo-oks"I said nervously "just go take a seat"I looked around everywhere and there was only 1 empty spot between Jack and my worst nightmare Donna.

**Jacks P.O.V**  
Just as Kim left the room I went up to the teacher to get the assignment when he said "Jack may I please have a word?'I nodded and sat down in a chair in front of then started to speak "Jack can you please sign this for my nine year old daughter, she loves you, and wants to be just like you!"I smiled because at first I thought I did something bad "of course"I replied taking the paper from his hands "whats her name?"I asked he quickly replied "Hannah"I smiled and wrote

_Dear Hannah,  
Never give up on your dreams,  
And keep trying till you get there,_  
_Your hero,  
Jack Brewer_

I handed it back to him and grabbed the assignment and left to go to my locker.  
When I got there I saw a familiar blob of blonde hair and the girl next to Kim screamed "AHHHHH"suddenly everyone in the hall looked at her Kim then mumbled something in her ear and she pointed towards me Kim then turned around and muttered angrily "Jack"I don't think she wanted me to hear but I did so I said "why hello to you to Kim and..."I said gesturing towards the brunette "Grace"Kim said to me then I remembered what Jerry told me about Grace so I said "Grace as in Jerry's girlfriend?"Kim looked surprised that I knew Jerry then suddenly she said "how do you know Grace and Jerry?"I smirked at her and said "Jerry and I have been best buds since we were in dippers and he talks about Grace all the time."Just hen Kim looked like she had just realized something and then she just said "we have to go"as she said that she dragged Grace along with her the long noisy hall.  
The bell rang and I went of to my next class, I entered I sat in the back of the room when Donna walked up to me and said "hey Jackie!"in what she thought was a seductive voice to be honest I was alittle creeped out, so when the teacher walked in I walked up to her and said "excuse me, but Donna's disturbing me from my work"she nodded and said "Donna please move one seat away from Jack as there are know more seats"Donna slowly move over one seat so we had a gap in between us and might I say I could breath 5 minutes into class I saw the door open and Ally walk in trying not to be seen, but unfortunately for her the teacher did."Miss Crawford, why are you so late?"the teacker asked then Kim nervously responded "umm, I-I was getting my boo-oks"the teacher just shook her head and said "just go take a seat"Kim looked around everywhere and her eyes landed on the seat in between Donna and I.

During class was super boring and I didn't pay attention at all just then the bell rang and I got out of my seat and made my way to the cafeteria.

* * *

When I walked in the door everybody was shouting "hey Jack come sit with us" and "Jack don't sit with them, sit with us"I just got tired of this then I saw Jerry's pitch black hair and walked up to him "hey Jer"he turned around and said "oh, hey Jack, come sit with us"he said mentioning for me to follow him, which I took me to a table that had 2 guys and 4 girls he introduced me to them one by one "Jack this is...Milton and his girlfriend Julie, Eddie and his girlfriend Kelsey that's Grace my girlfriend and Kim soon to be your girlfriend"I just nodded then realized what he said "hey"I screamed at him then everybody on the table started laughing except for Kim who was on the same page as me then Grace said "your just as clueless as Jerry, you need to stop hanging out with him."I smiled and sat down opposite Kim because that was the only seat left and started talking to all of them getting to know them all and to be honest they were a pretty cool group of kids!They even invited me to join the dojo, which I'll check out this afternoon with Jerry.

**Done I hoped you like the chapter and I'll try to update tomorrow or on Sunday!  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Do you mean it?

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and keep em coming!  
HERE'S THE CHAPTER...ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4**  
**Jacks P.O.V**

The day went pretty fast and I found out I have Kim in all my classes and Jerry and Grace are in all of them except for the first last class of the day is Dance/Music my favourite of them all.I entered the class the Jerry and the first people we spotted were Kim and Grace we walked over there to sat beside them, me by Kim and Jerry by then the bell rang and the teacher walked in."Mr Brewer, it's nice to see we have a professional singer in here, the best we have is Kim, maybe you should do a duet"the teacher said pointing at Kim, suddenly her eyes went wide and said "oh no, no, no, I don't want to"Kim said quickly "Kim it's not a choice, everyone will pair up and perform a duet you have a week to write a song and perform it"I looked at Kim again and she had her mouth wide open and looked at me and I thought _what did I ever do to get on her bad side?_ the teacher just said that "you can start writing your song now"I walked up to Kim and she just said "come with me"I followed her towards the piano and I grabbed a guitar on the sat down on the bench and she started playing with the chords to see what sounds then pulled out a diary I peaked over her shoulder to see what was in it but she quickly hid it and said "don't look at it and don't touch it, but I found the perfect song"she then started singing...

_I don't know but I think I maybe,  
Falling for you dropping so quickly,  
Maybe I should,  
Keep this to myself,  
Wait until I, Know you better  
I am trying not to tell you but I want to,  
I'm scared of what you'll say,  
So I'm hiding what i'm feeling,  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head,  
I've been spending all my time,  
Just thinking bout you,  
I don't know what to do,  
I think I'm falling for you,  
I've been waiting all my life and now I've found you,  
I don't know what to do,  
I think I'm falling for you,  
Falling for_ _you_...

"And that's all I have so far"I just sat there shocked that song was amazing,  
Her voice is amazing,  
Shes amazing_  
_Kim just stood there shocked I just looked at her and said "what?"she just said "did you mean all those things?"I could see her eyes getting watery, I just realized I said all those things out loud _oh no_ I just scratched the back of my head to be honest I really did mean all those things but I wasn't going to admit that to was still waiting for an answer but luckily the bell rang and I ran out as fast as I could so I wouldn't have to face Kim.I put all my stuff in my locker and grabbed my skateboard and started riding back to Jerry's house, WHEN...

**Kims P.O.V**  
I was shocked Jack said all those things about me to be honest I think the song I was singing to him meant something to me and had something to do with him.I ran out of class and to my locker to grab my skateboard and head my way I saw a familiar blob of brown hair and I skated up beside him and screamed "BOO!" he lost balance of his skateboard and almost fell of but not before grabbing my hands pulling me down with the end i ended landing on top of Jack looking into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I couldn't help but lean in and he did the same...

**Jerry's P.O.V **  
I was partnered up with Grace and all we did was spy on Kim and weird part was at the end Jack sprinted out of class leaving Kim there, Grace and I were wondering what was going on so I decided to follow them home.I was hiding in the bushes when I lost them I couldn't hear them or see them so i decided to jump out of the bush thinking they were gone but when I jumped out, Kim and Jack were on the ground almost kissing when they heard me and jumped apart "hey Jer, this isn't what it looks like"Jack said pointing at Kim and back at him, and Kim just nodded in approval then I said "really because it looked like you guys were tackling each other!DAH"Jack and Kim just sighed and said "yea totally"and with that they picked up their skateboards and rode off.

**Jacks P.O.V**  
To be honest Jerry is STUPID how can he not see Kim and I were about to kiss GRR I'm going to kill him when he gets and I were peacefully skating when we reached our homes then Kim said to me "hey Jack do you wanna work on our homework?"I smiled and nodded my head then said "can I first get changed?"she just smiled and nodded.I ran into Jerry's house, upstairs into the room I am staying in.I pulled out a plain red V-neck and took of my shirt revealing my 6-pack _karate really payed of _I thought to myself, I turned towards the window and saw Kim standing there with her mouth wide open and eyes popping out of her head I then thought of something to say "like what you see"I said gesturing towards my 6-pack just then she snapped out of her trance and said "I've seen better"I scoffed at what she said and put on my t-shirt and ran downstairs to Kims house and knocked on the door.

**Kims P.O.V**  
I offered Jack to come and do our homework together and he agreed but he just went to get went into Jerry's house and I went into mine and up to my I heard the door shut next door so I turned around and saw Jack taking his shirt off and may I say WOW he looked HOT I mean he has a freak'n 6-PACK!And he's only 16, I found myself staring not being able to take my eyes off him then suddenly he turned around and saw me staring at them then he said "like what you see"he said gesturing towards his 6-pack I wanted to say YES so bad but I didn't want to act weak in front of Jack so I said "I've seen better"to be honest I really haven't seen next thing I knew the door bell rang and I knew exactly who it was...Jack Brewer.

**I hope you all liked it please tell me what you think and if you want anything to happen please PM me or leave it in a review and I'll try to use it in the story!  
And I don't own 'I think I'm falling for you'by Colbie Caillat!  
DON'T 4 GET 2 REVIEW AND KEEP ON READING!**


	5. Unexpected words

**Hey I'm back with another chapter of CITY and I hope you all enjoy it!  
Thanks to all my reviews I enjoyed reading them!  
NOW LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY...**

**CHAPTER 5  
Kims P.O.V**  
After I opened the door the first thing I said was time to get our study on"and with that I grabbed Jacks hand and ran upstairs to my room.

_**Two hours later** _

"Hey Jack, I'm bored can we play 20 questions?"he just nodded and smiled and said "but when one of us asks a question we both have to answer, and I'm going first"he was thinking of question and so was I ready for when I have to ask him...  
"whats your favourite colour?"  
"blue, you,"  
"green"  
"favourite meal?"  
"butter chicken"  
"same!"  
"fav sport?"  
"Karate"we both said at the same time, I looked up to him and said you do karate?  
He just smirked and said "yea second degree black belt, you"but before I could answer my phone went of and it was Rudy

_Kim-italics _**Rudy bold**

_"hello?"_**  
**  
**"Kim, where are you?"**

_"at my place why?"_

**"Because practice started 20 minutes ago!"**

_"holy shit, we'll be there in 5"_

**END OF CALL**

"Jack come on, we have to go to karate practice!"I yelled as I grabbed Jacks hand and dragged him down stairs and out the door to the mall where the dojo is.

* * *

"Rudy, we're here!" I yelled as Jack and I entered the dojo, Rudy's head popped out of his office and looked at Jack, "hey Kim and..."he said gesturing towards the tall brunette beside me,Jack spoke up and said "Jack, my names Jack, and I'm here to join your dojo"Rudy had a surprised look on his face and said "do you have any experience?" Jack smirked and said "alittle" Rudy pointed towards Jerry and said "you and Jack spa"to be honest Jerry looked scared shitless probably because he knew what belt Jack was then Jerry spoke up and said "ahh, Rudy that's not such a good idea Jacks a bla-"Jerry was cut of by me saying "No, no I think you two should spar"I smirked and looked at Jack to see he had the same smirk on his face.

Jack and Jerry bowed towards each other then Rudy came between them and said "_hajime" _and they began Jerry through the first punch and Jack caught it while saying "you probably shouldn't of done that"Jack smirked and in one swift motion he flipped Jerry like a pancake, Rudy stood there shocked and said "what belt are you?" Jack spoke up and said "not to brag but I'm a second degree black belt"I rolled my eyes and said "yea your sooo not bragging"I looked at Rudy and his mouth was hanging open and had a expression Jerry usually has on his face and that was _confused and shocked _just then we heard a couple of teenage girls scream."Ahhhh"we turned around and saw Claire and some of her friends from Swathmore Academy, they ran into our dojo and pretty much jumped on Jack, to be honest I had a feeling in my stomach I've never experienced before, just then Grace walked up to me and said "someones jealous"Grace said in a sing-song voice I looked at her confused then she pointed at the bottle of water I was holding was all dented up and water was pouring out.I blushed and went to change into my gi.  
After I finished changing I came out onto the mats to see Jack talking to Jerry I was listening to there conversation "Hey Jer, who's your other black belt?, I wanna spar"I smirked and saw Jerry point to me behind turned around and saw me and let me say his jaw was literally hitting the ground, I smirked at his reaction and said "come on Jack, lets spar"we bowed towards each other and started sparing.  
"WE HAVE BEEN SPARING FOR 10 MINUTES AND WE'RE BOTH STILL GOING, JUST GIVE UP JACK!"I screamed as he through a punch which I dogged just then he caught me off guard and swept under my feet causing me to fall, I was laying on the ground while Jack bent over and said"who's the master now"I smirked and swept his feet which caused him to fall...ON ME!  
I looked into his eyes and let me say I was mesmerized I caught him leaning in and found myself doing the same, I felt his hot breath on my lips making me shiver just when we were going to close the gap I heard a high pitch squeal, Jack jumped up and turned towards the door where Jerry and Grace stood "Grace why did you do that?"she giggled to herself and said "Ummm, Jerry did that"and pointed towards her dumb boyfriend Jack and I just burst out laughing "really Jerry, you did that"? I said between giggles "Psh-NO, maybe, stop judging me!"we just laughed even more and Grace and Jerry ended up joining in.  
We decided after that we would go to Phils for dinner.

**Jacks P.O.V**  
We were going to Phils for dinner Jerry, Grace, Kim and I.  
I was sitting next to Kim and opposite Jerry, just then Phil came up and said "can I take your or-AHHHHH, your Jack Brewer"can you please sign this he handed me a pad and a pen I reached behind Kims back to get it when a flash blinded me for a second I looked up to see the paparazzi taking photos of me and Kim.  
"Whats going on Jack?"Kim said I looked at her and said one word "paparazzi"I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the back door of Falafel Phils.  
I started to let her lead us somewhere no one could find the end we ended up at the beach, I rolled up my jeans to me knees and went in.I turned around to see Kim just standing there so I said "come on Kim, the waters amazing"she just shook her head and said "nah, I'm fine"I got an idea in my head I walked up to Kim slowly and she backed up as far as she could go.I started running towards her and sprinted of towards the direction away from me.  
After 5 minutes of chasing I caught up to her and picked her up and through her over my shoulder and walked towards the water but not without her kicking me softly and giggling then she said "Jack put me down" by the time she said that I was in the water so I did what she told me I put her down suddenly she screamed "AHHHH!, Jack your gonna pay!"and with that she dunked me head under the water.  
After about an hour of splashing and having fun we were sitting on the beach.I looked over at Kim who was shivering so I did what any man would do, I put my arm around her, at first she was tense then relaxed and snuggled deep into my chest.  
I pulled her chin up towards so her eyes connected with mine while saying "you know Kim, I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you"I smiled and she smiled back and said "same here, I never thought I would fall for THE Jack Brewer"just then Kim covered her mouth and looked down avoiding my gaze while mumbling "I'm sorry, it just slipped out"she kept mumbling so I did one thing that made her be quiet and tell her how I feel about her, I grabbed her chin and slowly leaned forward so our lips were brushing when...

**DUN DUN DUN!Cliff hanger I hoped you all liked the chapter please review and tell me d hat you think !  
I need ideas please give me some!**  
**REVIEW!  
Till next time bye!**


End file.
